


Believing

by Xira



Series: Loving you wasn't planned (It just happened) [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Gareth have been dating for quite a long time, but never did more than kissing and cuddling, because Gareth doesn't want to rush the younger boy. </p>
<p>James is well determined to make it change. It leads to Gareth discovering a lot about James' life, but he loves all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I wrote this for sarah who wanted some smut about James and Gareth first time together, though it ended up being way longer than I first intended, and not only about smut.  
> It takes place after What one little bet can change, so you'll understand it better if you read that first.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it :)

James and Gareth were playing in perfect sink, not even feeling the need to watch to know where the other actually was, passing the ball to each other, not letting any chance for their opponents to take it away from them. They thought as if they were only one being separated in two bodies.

Gareth also didn't have to look at James to know just how concentrated he had to be right now, biting his lower lip, just like James knew that Gareth had a discreet, almost invisible smile on his face, the same he always had when things were getting serious in a game

It only took one more pass, and for a few seconds, the ball was at Gareth's feet, before hitting the end of the net, both of them grinning widely, high-fiving before hugging each other, as Iker was swearing, not happy that someone managed to score against him, even if it was only during a training session. 

Gareth just couldn't resist the temptation to take the smaller man in his arms, keeping him close, even if he knew that celebrating a training goal like that was a little too much, and that they were being a little too obvious.

But it wasn't as if the whole team didn't know that they were together by now. Despite them trying hard enough to keep it a secret-okay, maybe it would have been better if they had not been making out in the locker room when they thought they were alone. Or in the shower. Or on the pitch when they were the first to come training- it had barely taken one weak for everyone to know it.

Even Sergio and Marcelo had seen it, proving that they were really, really bad at being discreet. They couldn't guess that even if they hadn't been acting too openly, everyone would have ended up knowing it because it was Cristiano who had done his best to make sure that they would understand their feelings for each other. In a weird way Fabio and Iker still didn't approve of, but still. 

It didn't change the fact that Cristiano had succeeded, and that he had spent that first week telling the whole team how great his idea had been, Fabio silently praying for his boyfriend to become a little more humble, hoping that it wasn't already a lost cause. 

And of course, everyone liked to tease Gareth and James with their recent relationship, mostly because each time they did, James couldn't stop blushing madly, and Gareth often intervened by wrapping a possessive arm around his lover's waist, which only gave the team an excuse to tease them even more.

-Well, looks like the new lovebirds have been stronger than you, this time. Sergio joked, trying to make Iker look less grumpy.

-Maybe they wouldn't have if you had defended better. The goalkeeper groaned, but Sergio knew that he didn't want to hurt him, and that Iker just hated when someone managed to score against him, so he just stroke his back reasuringly.

-Sorry, I was too busing staring at you to do so. And you should see the bright side of life: at least I didn't get a red card trying to stop them. Sergio replied, winking, which made Iker sighed.

-Whatever, as long as you play better during the real games. And playing better doesn't mean getting yellow cards. Iker told him, but despite how serious he looked, it didn't make the grin on Sergio's face disappear.

-Come on, Iker, it's not Sergio's fault that James and I are too strong for you two, so don't blame him for it. Gareth teased him, which didn't really help.

-Before you give us extra training in the morning, can I say that I don't share his point of view? James intervened, and Gareth faked a hurtful look. But before he could say anything, Cristiano interrupted him.

-You should stop messing with Iker, or training is going to be hard for you two for a while. But that was still a great goal, congratulations. He said, patting James and Gareth's shoulder in a brotherly way.

Gareth and James looked at each other, doing their best not to giggle. A few time ago, they would have been fighting against each other to get this kind of praise from Cristiano, because back then they had been too blind to see that they were meant to be together, instead of being at each other throat all the time. Now those times were only memories they laughed about as James stayed closed to Gareth, leaning into him, and it took the Welsh man all he had not to just kiss his lover right here and right now. 

But they had angered Iker enough for one day, so he didn't. Not that their captain cared that much about what they did, but if Gareth acted like that, Sergio would spend all his energy on convincing the goalkeeper to do the same. 

Iker would, of course, refuse, saying that they had to train seriously and that as the captain, he had to be an example for the others. After that, Sergio would be pouting, Iker grumpy, and they would all suffer during trainings in the next few days. So he had been forced to respect the not-kissing-James-on-the-field rule, no matter how much he despised it.

-Thanks, but it's James who did all the work, really. I wouldn't have achieved anything without him, he's amazing. He assured him.

Next to him, James blushed madly, hitting him lightly on the arm:

-Don't say stupid things, you were greater than me. He replied.

-Please, stop staring at each other like that, or where all going to die from too much cuteness and romanticism. I'm going to regret the time when you were almost trying to kill each other all the time. Sergio complained.

It was the end of the training time, and even though Iker would have liked them to work during the last five minutes, it appeared that none of them had enough motivation to do so, and that they would rather spend it talking to each other.

-Come on, you shouldn't say that, you and Iker weren't that different when you began dating. It was almost impossible to separate you. Cristiano laughed.

-Well, you can do whatever you want, but I'm going to train during those five last minutes, because I really don't want extra training. James said, noticing that Iker was staring at them threateningly, and that he didn't look happy at all.

-Even if it's with me? Gareth asked as the smaller man began to run.

-Well, I'd rather be alone with you. Not that I don't like training with the team, but at least I'd be allowed to kiss you. He replied, smiling.

It encouraged Gareth to go train with him, because there was nothing he liked more than to spend time with his lover, since he had accepted his feelings for him. And the idea of spending one morning cuddling and making out with James was more than enough to motivate him.

They hadn't done anything further than that since they were together, because Gareth had seriously begun to believe that James was really as innocent as he looked, and the last thing he wanted was to rush him and to make him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't say that it was easy, because he had never desired anyone so much before, but he would do anything to keep James and to make him feel safe, because he really loved him, and didn't want to ruin that beautiful bond they had. 

 

 

It turned out Iker shouldn't have been so worried, because they did better during the real game than in training and managed to win without too many difficulties, even though their captain definitely believed that they could have done better if James had not been glaring at Gareth like a lovesick puppy throughout the whole match.

And despite all of Iker's efforts to convince his teammates not to celebrate by going in a club, because they couldn't get too tired while important games were still ahead, Sergio and Cristiano dragged everyone along. When those two wanted something, it was almost impossible to stop them, and the way Sergio stared at Iker, silently promising him a very good night, didn't help him to refuse ever.

Gareth and James almost didn't leave each other during the whole evening. The Welsh man knew that he really wasn't that good at dancing, and so he just sat at the bar, his lover sitting on his knees, looking like the happiest person on earth, and Gareth still couldn't believe that this beautiful boy was his.

-Are you going to watch us all night, or are you actually going to celebrate? Cristiano teased them, his hand on Fabio's waist. Usually, the blonde wasn't really comfortable with being at the center of everyone's attention like that, but when he was with Cristiano, he didn't care about that anymore, as he just was too busy enjoying rocking his body against his lover's.

Gareth was going to say to Cristiano that he should stop believing that he was the center of the universe, because he hadn't been watching him-in fact, he had been completely lost in James' brown eyes.- and that he was fine sitting with his lover. But before he could say that, James stood up, looking excited.

-Come on, Gareth, let's show them who's best at dancing! His boyfriend exclaimed, winking at him, and Gareth just couldn't deceive him by refusing. He just hoped that James danced better than him, or else they would look completely ridiculous.

Cristiano raised an eyebrow, obviously ready to do his best to win this contest, and Fabio sighed at his lover's reaction, but it didn't keep him from dancing faster, following the way Cristiano's body moved, enjoying every chance he had to get closer to him.

Saying that James danced well would be an understatement. Actually, the way he moved his hips was hypnotizing, or at least it was for Gareth. He tried to do his best to match the way his lover danced, no matter how hard it was, because seeing James like that was already a reward for his efforts. 

There was too little space left between them not to feel too hot, but he didn't mind it, just enjoying the promiscuity to put his hands on James' waist. James was so lost in the music, his eyes almost closed, that Gareth wondered if he was even aware of it.

Gareth stopped thinking too, not caring if he was embarrassing himself by trying to be as good as him, when it was obviously impossible, just enjoying himself. He looked briefly at Cristiano, wanting to see how the other man was doing. 

You couldn't call dancing anymore the way he was grinding against Fabio, kissing him passionately, and slipping his hands under his shirt. Fabio was blushing madly, but he didn't do anything to stop Cristiano, moaning into the kiss. 

Gareth told himself that it was a good thing that this club was reserved for their team tonight, or else they would have had a lot to explain about their behavior, and at least half of the planet would want to steal James from him after seeing the boy dancing like that. 

Most of the time, Iker would at least try to keep them from acting so lewdly while celebrating. But right now, their captain was too busy kissing Sergio in a corner to care about what they were doing. This had surely been planned in the locker room to keep their captain from running their fun- and it wasn't like if Sergio didn't like kissing Iker anyway.

However, watching what other people were doing around him wasn't the best way to keep dancing correctly, but he Gareth had to keep his eyes off of James' body for some minutes if he didn't want to jump on the young Colombian right away.

-I think I'll need to teach you how to dance better. James laughed, smiling happily at his lover's attempts to move his hips in a sexy way.

-And me who thought that I managed not to make a fool of myself. Am I still worth of your love, then? Gareth whined jokingly, knowing that no one else than James could hear him because the music was way too loud.

-Don't worry, I'll just need to spend more time with you. In exchange you can, I don't know, teach me how to live with an awful haircut and be happy about it? James made fun of him, but he never stopped dancing, Gareth's eyes glued to his body, not knowing exactly where to look at, because all of James looked extremely attractive right now. 

Not that he wasn't handsome most of the time, of course, but right now it was just impossible for Gareth to resist him. He ended up moving his hands on his lover's ass, pulling him closer, as close as possible, wanting to feel his skin against his own.

-You can say what you want about my hair, but it didn't keep you from falling for me, didn't it? Gareth teased him, resisting his need to buck his hips against James', remembering that he wanted to take his time with him, and that it wouldn't be the right way to do it. Not that staying still it was something easy to do when he was James was acting like that, with everybody watching them. 

A part of Gareth told him that he should have been jealous, that everyone else in the team could see James being so desirable. But he wasn't, because he knew that James belonged to him just as much as he belonged to James, and he saw just how sincere James was when he said he loved him. Maybe he could have been a little afraid of Cristiano, because of the way James used to worship him, but now that he knew that he was dating Fabio, he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

-Must I remind you that you took advantage of my weakness to kiss me while I was crying? I didn't had the time to think about your haircut back then. It's not my fault that you like to use poor, innocent boys like me. James whispered, the smirk on his face being anything but innocent, and suddenly, Gareth asked himself if he hadn't drawn conclusions about James a little too quickly. Maybe his lover wasn't that innocent, after all.

-You still were very willing to date me long after you stopped crying, remember? And I don't like poor, innocent boys. I only love you. And if I wasn't there, who would take care of you when you're sick? You know you need me, James. Gareth replied, and he felt the urge to kiss James when the smaller man bit his lips, his beautiful, round and full lips.

-I do. But not here. James said, only caring about the last sentence, as he stopped dancing and grabbed Gareth hand in his, going out of the club with him, leading him towards the place where their cars were parked.

-James, what are you doing? Gareth asked as his lover trapped him between a car-Gareth didn't want to know whose it was, because he was sure that his teammates wouldn't be very happy to know that they were making out against it-kissing him hungrily, bucking his hips against Gareth's groin. It made the Welsh man moan, but also realized just how hard James was.

-Isn't it obvious? I've tried to seduce you for weeks, to do everything so you would want me, but you're just so blind! I mean, I walked around almost naked each time we were alone in the locker room, touched you every time I got a chance, wore shirts with too many buttons opened for it to be decent, sat on your lap all the time, but you never did anything more than kiss me. I want you, Gareth, and I don't think I can't wait anymore. James complained.

This time, it was too much for Gareth, who wrapped his arms around James' waist again, his hands resting on his ass, pulling him close as he devoured his lips. James opened his mouth right away, whimpering happily into the kiss when Gareth's tongue met his own. Nothing was gentle about this kiss, because they both had been restraining themselves until then, and now they were letting all their frustrations out.

To them, it seemed like an eternity had passed until they parted, panting loudly, still hugging each other tightly, and they wouldn't have let go for anything in the world. Gareth caressed James' face, before cupping it in his hand, taking in how beautiful his lover looked right now, not believing that not so long ago, he was convinced that he would never get along with him.

-Of course I saw it. You can't imagine how many times I've wanted to have my way with you in that locker room, even when the others were here, or how many time I just wanted to pull you on my lap and to let you ride me when we were at a press conference and those damn shirts you're talking about showed too much of your skin. But I never acted on what I was feeling because I didn't think you were doing it on purpose. I mean, you're always so kind, you look so innocent, so gentle. I didn't want to take things too fast for you. Well, to be completely honest, I was even wondering if you had already done it with a man, and I didn't want to frighten you. Gareth confessed, looking down, not really knowing how James was going to react.

The young Colombian chuckled, although he was flustered by what Gareth had said he had wanting to do to him. Just imagining it made shivers run down his spine in anticipation.

-Really, you thought I was an innocent, blushing, cute little virgin? And me who thought that you were completely oblivious. Sorry to tell you that, but I had a love life before meeting you. James teased him, leaving a playful kiss on his cheek.

-Well, right now, you are indeed cute and blushing, and you definitely look too innocent for your own good, even if you don't want to, so maybe it's not that weird that I had doubts. But now that I know the truth, you can be sure that I will be so good to you that you will forget about all your former lovers. Gareth whispered in his ear, his hand brushing against his thigh teasingly.

-Don't say anything else, or I'm not going to be able to control myself anymore. Come with me. I may not be a virgin, but it doesn't mean that I want to have sex with you outside, where everyone can see us. If Sergio or Marcelo catch us, we will never hear the end of it. James explained, heading towards his car, Gareth following him, holding his hand.

 

-Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do to you? Gareth purred, his hand caressing James' thigh, before slipping under his shirt, caressing him softly.

-I don't know if you noticed, but right now I'm driving, or at least I'm trying to. So it would be better if you didn't try to distract me, I need to concentrate on the road. James groaned.

-Sorry, but it's hard not to touch you. Gareth explained, his hand coming back to rest on James' thigh. He knew that he should listen to James, and so he tried to concentrate on something else than the man beneath him. He tried to think about how they had played today, trying to spot out the mistakes he had made, just like Iker often advised them to do after training.

It turned out that it wasn't a so good idea, because all he could think about was how he had celebrated with James each time they had scored a goal, how he had hugged him, how he had discreetly kissed his cheek, and how he had wished to be able to kiss his lips instead.

-It is for me too, trust me, but I'm trying not to think about it. James replied, groaning when he saw another speed limitation that forced him to go even slower than before. But he forced himself to respect it, not wanting to have an accident or to be caught by the police. He didn't want to have to explain that he drove too fast because he was a little slut needing to be fucked.

He knew that his house wasn't so far way, but he had been waiting for so long to finally make love with Gareth that now seconds seemed like hours to him. When he finally parked the car, it didn't take long for them to get out of it and to kiss again, their mouth meeting sloppily, before Gareth's lips wandered on his neck, licking and sucking at it. 

-Wait. I won't be able to open the door if you're doing that to me. James said, but it didn't keep him from kissing Gareth one last time before getting his keys out of his pocket. 

He was smiling widely, and it was as if nothing could make him feel down right now. And if he was so happy, it wasn't only because he was soon going to be relieved of the sexual tension between him and his lover, but also because what Gareth had admitted reassured him.

When he had noticed that Gareth didn't try to take things further with him, he had feared that the Welsh player didn't really have feelings for him. He had wondered if Gareth hadn't only kissed him to comfort him after Cristiano found out about that stupid bet they had made, and that afterward, Gareth hadn't wanted to hurt him by leaving him, but regretted to be with him anyway. He knew he was being stupid, when he was with his lover, it was obvious that Gareth loved him deeply, but each time he was alone, he couldn't help but wonder about it, wonder if he was really worthy of his love.

-I don't know why you're staring at those keys, but it's not like that that you're going to open the door. Gareth pointed out gently, also using it as an excuse to brush his fingers against James hand.

James nodded, opening the door right away, letting his lover and teammate step inside, before closing it behind them. Gareth then hugged him, resting his head against his shoulder, caressing him more gently than before, as if he was afraid to break him.

-You know James, I promise I'll be gentle with you, and if you want to wait a little more, that's okay with me. We don't have to do anything tonight. Gareth assured him.

-Why are you saying that? He asked him, all his fears rushing back because he definitely didn't want to wait more, and wondered why Gareth, who had been teasing him while they where in the car, had so suddenly changed his behavior toward him. What if he hadn't been so wrong after all? 

-Well, you looked thoughtful, and I just want to be sure that you're okay with us having sex. I don't want to hurt you in anyway, you know that. Gareth told him, and despite the fact that yes, James was supposed to know it, it still made his heart beat faster as he leaned into Gareth, grateful that his lover cared so much about him.

-You don't have to worry about me, I promise. I'm just so happy that this is finally happening. I was beginning to wonder if there weren't something wrong with me, if you...if you really loved me. I didn't understand why you wouldn't want me despite everything I did. James confessed, ashamed for doubting his lover's feelings, hoping that Gareth wouldn't hate him for it.

-Oh, okay. I'm sorry for making you feel like that, I should have talked about it with you earlier. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, James. Don't ever doubt it. He said, and it was enough for James to smile again.

-Then if we both want it, what are we waiting for? He asked, smirking, as Gareth let go of him to let the Colombian boy lead him to his bedroom. Instead of that, James dropped on his knees and began to dispose of the belt of Gareth's trousers.

-James...What are you doing? You don't have to...Gareth assured him, even though there was nothing he wanted more right than to get a blow job from his lover. But he didn't want James to feel forced to do it.

-I know, but I want to. Please? James asked as he took off his trousers and his boxer, revealing Gareth's already hard cock, licking his lips teasingly.

Gareth just couldn't resist to the sight of James on his knees, his lips slightly parted, begging for his cock. He caressed James hair and his cheek gently, before letting out:

-Then I guess I can't deny you that, if you want it so much.

James was happy to oblige, wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking the few drops of precum that were already there. He took his time to taste the other man, a feeling of satisfaction filling him each time he heard Gareth letting out a groan of pleasure.

He was grabbing Gareth's hip with one of his hands to keep himself steady as he began to take him deeper in his mouth, moaning as he did so, sending vibrations through Gareth's cock. The taller man put his hand in James' hair as he began to bob his head up and down, because he desperately needed to hold on something, waves of pleasure rushing through him..

No matter how much he liked it when James deepthroated him, Gareth pulled him off of his dick each time he saw that the boy was beginning to choke, even if it was only a little. He knew his lover was ready to do everything to please him, but he wanted James to feel good too.

He whined in protest when James warm and moist lips left him fully hard, just before he could reach his climax.

-Don't be a tease. He protested as James licked and sucked lightly at his cock but didn't take it back his mouth, sometimes blowing softly over it, his teeth brushing against Gareth without hurting him, driving him completely mad.

-I'll do this the way I want to, it will help you to understand that I'm no as innocent as you think, and that I am definitely not a blushing virgin. James replied jokingly.

Gareth tried to thrust into his mouth, but James kept his hips still, and he gained a growl from Gareth, which only encouraged him to keep going on like that, making the other man lose what little composure he still had left.

-James, please! The taller man let out, but his lover acted as if he hadn't heard him, a smirk on his face, before he licked the underside vein, feeling Gareth's blood pumping against his lips. He kept doing it slowly, despite his desire to be touched by the Welsh man, his own erection aching in his way too tight boxer. 

He finally gave in and took Gareth all the way in, enjoying having his mouth filled again and hearing Gareth's soft moans. It didn't take him long until Gareth came hard, and James swallowed it all while staring at his lover insistently, making him blush. He didn't let go of his cock immediately, and kept sucking on it until it was hard again against his tongue.

-I hope you're going to have just as much stamina as you have on field, because I'm far from being done with you tonight. James defied him as he stood again, his knees aching from being against the floor for too long, and Gareth helped him to stand by wrapping his arms around him again, bucking his hips into James', making the boy moan helplessly.

-I think I should be the one asking you that. Gareth replied, pushing James onto the sofa- it was a good thing that there was one in his living one, because they never would have made it to James' room, and having sex on the floor wouldn't have been that comfortable- and he began to take all of his clothes off, the younger boy complying to his wish, doing the same for Gareth, until he was completely naked, and James only wearing his boxer. 

He lifted up his hips to allow the Welsh to take it off and to release him of its pressure, but the other man only pushed his hips back, caressing him through the fabric, watching how it made the smaller man lean into his touch and whimper in need.

-Gareth, please, take it off! It feels too tight and I want to feel you! James whined, trying to bet rid of his boxer himself, but Gareth grabbed his wrists with one hand, pulling them other his head, while he was still busy touching James' cock through the garment.

-I don't see why I should obey you, when you refused to listen to me earlier. He whispered in his ear, before he began licking and sucking at his neck, leaving kisses all the way too his chest, until his lips found one of James nipples and began to play with it, making the smaller man writhe against him. 

James was moving his hips uncontrollably against Gareth's hand, desperately trying to get more friction, because despite how good it felt it still wasn't enough. It made Gareth remember of the way he had been dancing earlier, except that this was so much better, because only him could get to see James like that, legs spread, grinding wantonly against his hand.

Stains of precum were already visible on his underwear, and he surely would have been blushing because of it if he had still been able to think about something else than how good Gareth hand felt against him. He let out a mewl, and Gareth took advantage of it to kiss him and to invade his mouth with his tongue, only feeding the fire that was already burning hard in his lower stomach.

He wanted to tell Gareth that this was too much, but he couldn't, and Gareth hand just caressed him faster and faster and faster, until all he saw was white, moaning into the kiss as he released in his boxer, that Gareth took off of him afterward and let go of his lover's hands, while James was still breathing heavily, coming down from his orgasm.

-Damn, that was hot. He let out after he regained the ability to think and to speak, Gareth's hands already caressing his torso and pinching his nipples teasingly, his lips kissing James' neck again.

-I told you I'd be good to you, remember? Gareth replied, grinning, as James wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss, their bodies rubbing against one another.

-Maybe, but it makes me regret even more that we didn't do this sooner, so you'd better make up for it. James teased him, showing his lover just how filthy he was, so far from what Gareth had imagined.

-Guess that in the end I was right when I said that I didn't to fall for you innocent, angelic act, before we began dating. I shouldn't have let yo fool me afterward. I don't think an angel would moan and beg the way you do. Gareth whispered, enjoying way too much this new side of James that he was just discovering, and that was definitely full of promises for the future.

-But you still fell for me. James pointed out, nipping at Gareth's earlobe playfully.

-And I'm happy I did. Though I don't understand why it didn't happen sooner, because now I understand that you're all I've always needed. Gareth said, smiling softly.

-It was you who didn't want to talk to me at first, until I came to ask you what was wrong, and you offered me to take that bet to fight over Cris' affection. James reminded him.

-I'm more than glad that it ended up with me winning your affection, and so much more. I'll never thank you enough for coming to me that day. Gareth answered, before they began kissing heatedly again, their young bodies still yearning for more.

Soon enough, kisses and caresses weren't enough anymore for both of them, and James let out, breathless:

-Since you wanted to take your time before having your way with me, I suppose that you didn't take any lube with you, right? James asked.

-I don't want to have my way with you, I want to make love to you, that's not quite the same thing. Anyway, you're right about the lube. But you must have some in your house, no? Gareth asked.

-You're so romantic, it's very cute you know. Jokes apart, I must admit that I'm glad you care so much about me. I-I really love you too. Oh and yes, I must have some somewhere, but I don't want to leave you to search for it. I guess that saliva will do, too. He affirmed before taking Gareth's fingers in his mouth, licking them and coating them with his spit.

Even though he just had those lips around his cock not so long ago, just looking at James sucking on his fingers was a huge turn on for Gareth. He caressed the younger man's hair, encouraging him silently, before his free hand moved to stroke his back lightly, and he could have sworn that he had heard his lover purring around his fingers.

James really seemed to be enjoying himself, and so Gareth stayed like that for long minutes just staring at him sucking his fingers, until he finally let go. Gareth kissed James deeply and slowly as his fingers found their way to James' entrance, one of them going past the ring of muscles, making the young man whimper against Gareth's lips.

-Is it okay? Gareth asked him, wanting to be sure that he wasn't hurting him, and James nodded as he got used to the intrusion. Even though he wasn't a virgin, like he had told Gareth earlier, it had been some time since he had last been with a man, he had had no one since he came to Madrid, and had been too concentrated on training to think about having any relationship before he fell for Gareth and his body wasn't used to this kind of intrusion anymore.

The finger inside of him began stretching him, making it clear that Gareth knew quite well what he was doing, because each of his movements left James panting and moaning for more. Another finger joined the first, opening him wider, his body clenching around it before loosening, Gareth's distracting him by leaving little kisses on his jaw and caressing his belly gently with his other hand. He didn't want to leave a single inch of James' body untouched..

By the time Gareth inserted the third finger, James was trying to fuck himself on it, not caring about his pride or anything like that, just needing to feel those fingers brushing against the inside of his body, needing them to touch the right places.

-You're so eager, James. Gareth told him, but it didn't make him stop, he didn't even try to tease him further, at best it only encouraged him.

The fourth one made James realize that he had forgotten how good it felt to be so full. He was holding Gareth close in his arms,, feeling as though he would drown in pleasure if he let go of him. Even if he had had to wait long enough for this, it had been worth it. He couldn't have dreamt of a better lover.

And then Gareth took his fingers off without any warning, leaving James with a feeling of emptiness. The Welsh man was watching how his entrance clenched around air, that and the way he was biting his lip, showing just how much he needed to be filled again.

James knew that he should have been ashamed, to have Gareth seeing him in this state, but he wasn't. The only thing he did was to spread his legs even wider to offer a better view to the other man, hoping that he would take it as an invitation to finally take him. 

He was surprised when he saw the other man picking his trouser on the floor, looking for something in his pocket, before taking a condom out of it. James told himself that despite he didn't have lube with him, Gareth should have been hoping for this anyway. But before his lover could open it, James intervened.

-No, I want to feel all of you in me, without anything between us. He assured him.

-But...

-Gareth, with all the medical exams we have to go through because of the team, we would know it by now if we had some kind of mortal disease. I trust you. Do you trust me? James said gently, running his fingers on Gareth's cheek.

-Of course. He replied, kissing him lovingly. Because it was James, the man he had learned to know day after day, the man who had opened to him slowly, with who he had been through the joy of victory and the pain of defeat, and there was no one else he trusted more on this earth. And even if he knew there still was so many things for him to discover about him, he knew that James would never lie to him or do anything that could hurt him. H knew he was just so lucky to have him.

-Then come. I need you in me. The young Colombian whispered, his eyes darkened by lust, completely offered to the older man.

It was very different from the way Gareth had imagined his first time with James. He didn't ask the boy if he was sure about this, because it was obvious from the way he was looking at him that he was craving his touch. But he made sure to move slowly enough so that James would still be able to stop him if he wanted too.

He penetrated James slowly and carefully, groaning when his hole tightened around him, as if it was trying to drive him in. James' eyes were shut, his nails digging into the skin of his lover's back, keeping him as close as possible.

-I love you James, I love you so much. Gareth let out as he was completely buried inside of James, wanting to make sure that the boy was convinced of it, because he never had feelings so strong for someone before.

-I know, me too. I'm so glad we're together. But please, move before I die of frustration. James groaned, overwhelmed by the way Gareth was making his body stretch to welcome him.

Gareth obeyed, thrusting hard and fast into the smaller boy to match his eagerness. He could tell from the way James was moaning and whimpering beneath him that he really liked it. His hips met each one of his thrusts, and he whined when Gareth's cock completely left his body, only to moan harder when he pounded back inside him hard.

James never managed to form a coherent sentence, moans and pants being the only sounds that got out of his mouth. Before he could beg Gareth to fuck him faster or harder, the other man did it before he could even talk, as if he was reading James' mind.

It didn't take long for him to find James' prostate, and he kept pounding into it, loving the way James arched his back, threw his head back and moaned wantonly each time he did so. James cock was rock hard between their bodies, and Gareth teased him by only touching the head with the tip of his fingers, before licking the drops of precum off of his digits. 

James tried uselessly to thrust into his hand, but it just encouraged Gareth to tease him further. Through the blur of his pleasure, James told himself that maybe he shouldn't have been a tease himself earlier. His body was overstimulated, and all he needed to come was a hand around his cock, but Gareth just wouldn't give it to him.

-F-fuck, Gareth! He hissed as Gareth's forefinger ran over his slit, making him yearn for his release so bad.

-If you want something, you've got to ask for it nicely. Gareth said, and James wondered how he could still be so composed in this kind of situation, when he surely wasn't that far from climaxing either.

-Gareth...make me come...please...He whimpered, and he had just finished his sentence when he finally felt Gareth's hand gripping his cock, caressing it until James let out one last cry, staining his stomach with white.

His climax made him tighten so hard that Gareth came right after him, and James moaned weakly when he felt his warm seed filling him, because it was definitely the most intimate way in which you could be claimed by someone. 

They stayed like that for quite a long time, Gareth on top of James, both of them breathing and panting hard, but smiling widely, caressing each other's body gently. However, James wasn't finished with his lover, and when he felt his strength coming back, he reserved their position, grinning.

-I know you thought I was way more innocent than I really am, nut you didn't really expect that I would let you be on top all night, right? He purred as he sucked on Gareth's neck, making sure to leave a hickey.

-So you weren't joking when you talked of stamina, I guess? Gareth replied.

-You're right. I want to make love with you all night long. He answered before kissing Gareth passionately, forgetting everything else.

 

 

When he woke up, James was surprised when he discovered how sore his body was, until he remembered what happened the night before, a huge smile appearing on his smile at the memory. He stretched, happy that he had a comfortable sofa, or else his back wouldn't have been so forgiving. It was also a good thing that they had a day off after yesterday's game, or else he would have had to deal with a very angry Iker. 

He saw that the living room wasn't as messy as he had thought it to be. It looked like Gareth had already used tissues to clean every traces of cum on their body or on the sofa. He would have to thank him for it later, because it would have been just too embarrassing if stains had remained on the sofa. They should really try to make it to the bed next time. Because after discovering just how amazing a night with Gareth was, there would be plenty of next times, James would make sure of that.

His lover wasn't here with him anymore, but before he could really begin to worry, he saw Gareth coming back, a towel wrapped around his waist. Water drops were running down his abs, and even though he would never say it to Gareth out loud, because he would never hear the end of it, the way his wethair stuck to his forehead made him look devilishly handsome.

-Good morning. I think I'm going to take a shower too, want to join? James offered, smiling seductively.

-And me who thought you were satisfied from last night! You're lucky I'm here to fulfill your desires, you needy little thing. Gareth teased him, but following James all the same to the bathroom.

James tried to really wash himself before doing anything with Gareth, covering his own body with soap. As he was going to rinse it, he felt Gareth's hands on his shoulder, massaging him, and he closed his eyes, leaning onto his boyfriend's body, pouring water on them both.

He was finally clean and the real fun was just about to begin, Gareth's fingers already trailing down James' small frame-though when he thought about it, maybe he shouldn't have washed himself, because he would have to do it later again anyway- when he heard the doorbell ringing.

-Oh no, it can't be so late already! He exclaimed, getting out of the shower, Gareth following him, confused as they went back to the living room. 

-You've got to get dressed very, very quickly. Oh, and please, try to clean the living room as best as you can! You know, as if nothing happened last night. James said as he put his boxers and his pants back on.

Gareth obeyed him, watching his lover leaving after he was completely dressed without giving him a better explanation of what was happening, only leaving a butterfly kiss on his cheek. By the time he came back, Gareth had all his clothes on,- thanks god, James thought- and no one could have guessed what they had done in the living room the night before, just like his lover had asked him. Gareth suddenly understood why James had asked him to do all this, and why he had looked so panicked, but also so happy.

-Gareth, I think it's time I introduce someone to you. This is my daughter, Salomé. She was in Colombia with her mother, but now she's going to spend some time with me here, in Madrid. I knew a friend was going to bring her in the afternoon, but I didn't realize that it was already so late. To be honest, I didn't believe it was 12 A.M. yet. He explained, holding the toddler in his arms, Salomé hugging her father, smiling.

Gareth wasn't stupid, and he knew quite well that James had a child. James had talked to him about her, and even if he hadn't, it wouldn't have been hard for Gareth find out with the press and internet. However, there was a huge difference between knowing it and facing her for real, without being prepared before. It was quite a shock for him.

-Hello, Salomé, I'm Gareth. He said, smiling, hoping he didn't look too stupid. Salomé was his lover's daughter, and he didn't want her to dislike him, because he knew it would make James feel bad.

-Hello. She answered, while staring insistently at Gareth, as if she was trying to figure out why he was here, and James thought that she deserved an explanation.

-Salomé, you remember those Disney princess movies we watched together? He asked her.

-Uh-huh. The little girl answered, nodding and looking very interested at the mention of those movies, her eyes shining with anticipation.

-Well, you see, Gareth is my prince, just like in the fairytales. He said, and Gareth couldn't help puffing, trying very hard not to laugh at the mental image of James in Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty's dress- though he wouldn't mind waking him up with a true love kiss.

-Not true. Salomé pouted, to James and Gareth disappointment. Well, despite being a child, it looked like she wasn't so gullible.

-Why? James asked softly, fearing that his daughter would reject his lover. He didn't want of that kind of situation.

-He has ugly hair. She let out, pointing at it, as if it explained everything, and this time, it was James' turn to laugh, and Gareth's to pout. 

-Well, I can't disagree with you on that, princess. James chuckled, before regaining his composure.

-It's not because he has ugly hair that he isn't a prince, you know. It's just like in Beauty and the Beast, it's not the appearance that matters. Do you remember that one? James said, feigning to ignore Gareth's grin.

Salomé seemed lost in her thoughts, and suddenly she exclaimed:

-Want to watch! 

-Well, guess you've just been trapped in a Disney marathon with me. James told Gareth, smiling, as they went upstairs to find the DVD in Salomé's room and decided to watch it in James', doing their best to all fit in his bed. Gareth smiled when he realized that they really looked like a family like that.

-At least I got to see your bed before leaving. Gareth whispered in James' ear, making the younger one blush.

-Please, don't make me remember about tonight when my daughter is here. He replied.

Gareth nodded, agreeing, but he still said:

-I liked the way you had to explain to Salomé that I was your boyfriend, though. That was really cute. I wished you wouldn't have compared me to a hairy monster. 

-Shhh! Salomé said, making Gareth shut up as the movie began, James trying not to laugh at how well Gareth obeyed her, afraid to make her angry. 

James had been afraid that watching children movies would bore Gareth, but it was all the contrary. He was almost as excited as Salomé, often commentating on what was happening, and each time Salomé scolded him for not being quiet, like if it was him who was a child. He found it utterly adorable.

By the end of the movie, James caught his daughter staring at them, and he knew quite well the expression on her face. It was the one she had when she was planning something. He didn't pay too much attention to it, assuming that she was only going to ask for a second movie- which he would of course accept, he had stayed way too long without her and wanted to make her as happy as he could, even if it meant seeing movies he had already seen a hundredth times.. 

However, when the credits of the moving began, what she reclaimed was completely different from what he was expecting.

-Kiss! She ordered, looking very serious, looking at her father and at Gareth.

-Is it me who's going mad, or did your daughter just ask me to kiss you? Gareth asked with bewilderment.

-No she did. And knowing her, I think we don't really have a choice. James answered, before giving Gareth a small, innocent kiss on the cheek.

-No! True kiss, Papa! She protested, and James really began to ask himself what was wrong with his daughter.

This time, it was Gareth who acted first, putting his lips gently over James', barely brushing against them, hoping that Salomé would finally give them an explanation.

-Doesn't work. She groaned, looking upset.

-What is it that didn't work, Salomé? James asked, confused.

-It's still here! She exclaimed, pointing at Gareth's hair, pouting. The Welsh man let out a sigh, wondering why people couldn't stop criticizing his hair, even toddlers.

-Oh, but Gareth's haircut is a really strong curse, it will take a lot of time to disappear. James explained, and Salomé nodded, satisfied with his answer.

-What do you want to do now? He asked her, even if he already knew what her answer was going to be.

-Another! She said happily, pointing out at the television screen.

-Which one do you want to see? James wanted to know.

After thinking for a moment, she responded, pointing at Gareth:

-He chooses.

-I told you, Disney marathon. You're lucky she's telling you choose, though. Once, we watched the Lion King everyday during a whole week when she discovered it. James stated as Gareth went out of the bed to pick another DVD.

-There's no problem about it. I'm used to it with Alba, you know, she can be quite stubborn too sometimes. Now that I'm thinking about it, we should make her and Salomé meet, they could become friend. Gareth said as he took a look at the movies, trying to decide which one they were going to watch.

-Yes that would be great. James said, smiling. The idea of spending more time with his lover could only make him happy, and he was glad that Salomé and him got along well. He didn't know what he would have done if it hadn't been the case.

Gareth ended up choosing Atlantis because he had never seen it before, and when she saw which one he had picked, Salomé jumped happily on the bed.

-It's one of her favorites. James explained, smiling, waiting for his lover to put the movie on. 

-I love having you here, but don't you need to go back home? I mean, you have your daughter. James pointed out, because he didn't want to be selfish, and already felt bad for not thinking about Alba earlier, even though if he had had a choice, he would never have let Gareth leave his house. He always wanted to be with him, and the time they spent together during training was just too short for him.

-Oh, there's no problem, I can stay with you. Alba is staying at Toni's house today, I brought her there yesterday. She gets along pretty well with Leon, and she kept bothering me with this idea since Toni talked about it with me. I didn't know that children this young could be so persuasive. He explained, smiling.

James definitely appreciated to know that Gareth would be able to stay here for longer than he first imagined. However, something bothered him, and he asked:

-Of course they can, you just have to be around Salomé for five minutes to understand that. But do you see Toni quite often? I didn't know you two were so close.

-Of course I see him, he is my friend...James, don't tell me that you're jealous! Gareth exclaimed when he understood where his boyfriend's thoughts were going.

-I'm not! He replied, but his eyes told Gareth otherwise as he looked down, blushing, not proud of himself for doubting Gareth. Well, it's not really that he doubted him, but he wasn't comfortable knowing that his lover spent a lot of time with a hot, handsome German.

-Oh, you don't have to blush like that. I'm quite possessive over my man, too. He replied, tangling his fingers with James', making his fears go away.

-That man his lucky to have you, then. James whispered, knowing that if their teammates were here, they would tell them to stop acting like lovesick teenagers, but he didn't care.

-Shhhhhh! Salomé said again, louder than the other times, as a huge submarine appeared on the screen.

None of them could help laughing at how bossy the little girl was. After they calmed down, they stared at each other lovingly, Gareth's eyes telling James silently that if they weren't with his child, they would totally be cuddling in each other's arms right now.

They enjoyed the movie silently, Salomé making sure that they wouldn't talk anymore. When the movie finally came to an end, James discovered that she had fallen asleep, and this time, it was his turn to tell Gareth not to make any sound as they went out of the room.

-I can't believe your daughter scolded us like that! I swear she's worse than Iker, she should be our next captain. I'm sure we would be more serious during training sessions! By the way, how many time will the curse of my haircut last? Gareth said, laughing, after they were far away enough not to wake her up.

-Well, maybe no that long. James said, revealing a pair of scissors in his hand.

-Oh no, you can't do that! He exclaimed, not really knowing his James was being serious or not, but already ready to run if he was.

-And why can't I do it? James asked him, smirking.

-Well...because, hum, if you prove that what you said is right, she'll try to kiss all the boys who'll have a weird haircut to see if it changes when she'll go to school. You call her princes, after all. He mumbled, happy to have found an excuse.

This immediately made James turn into protective dad mode, and he put the scissors down on a table.

-Alright, I'll let your haircut in peace for now, but that's only for the well-being of my daughter. He declared, his hands on his hips.

Gareth couldn't resist the temptation to claim the smaller man's lips, kissing him lovingly until they both were out of breath.

-What was that for? James asked, still dizzy from the kiss.

-Oh, I need to have reasons for kissing you now? What can I say, except that I just can't resist you, and that the last time I kissed you felt like eons ago. He protested.

-You kissed me one Disney movie ago. James replied, feigning indignation.

-Yeah, that's what I said. Eons ago. And it wasn't even a true kiss, I couldn't do much with your daughter watching us. He said as he heard his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took a look at it, sighing.

-Who is it? James asked, curious.

-Sergio. Basically, he's telling me not to fuck you too hard because Iker still wants you to be able to work during training.

-They're not ones to talk, they're spending all their time together. They act like a married couple. I'm old enough to know what I can do without being unable to train after. James snorted.

-Of course. Though something makes me believe that if Salomé hadn't been there, we would still be doing dirty things in the bathroom, so maybe they're not that wrong. Gareth reminded him, and James' cheeks turned red.

-It's not my fault that my boyfriend is too hot. He whined, and Gareth didn't know if he should be glad or not that his lover was such a tease, instead of the innocent boy he had thought he was.

He was going to answer- probably by kissing the hell out of James- when his phone rang. Gareth answered right away when he saw that it was Toni's number – He didn't want to be bothered by Sergio or Marcelo, who would surely want to tease him about his time with James.

-Hi Toni, what do you want? He asked.

-Hi, Gareth. I know that I told you that you could come to pick Alba later, and I'm really sorry but would it be possible for you to come earlier, please? Leon and her are driving me crazy, I swear they're going to find a way to make the house explode or something. The young German said, sounding very stressed. Gareth and James could hear behind him children shouting and laughing happily. 

James smiled wickedly, as he if he wanted to say “yes, my daughter is the only one who isn't causing trouble right now.” He would surely say otherwise when he would discover that Salomé was already up, and drawing on the walls of his bedroom.

-Did you try to make them watch a movie? It's often enough to calm Alba. Gareth advised him.

-Of course I tried! I made them watch Peter Pan, and now they're somehow convinced they can fly and keep trying to jump off of my bed. I had to put pillows there to make sure they wouldn't hurt themselves. Now they have decided that I'm captain Hook and they want to attack me. Toni sighed.

-Okay, I'm coming. Gareth accepted, feeling that Toni was going to break down soon enough if someone didn't help him.

-Thank you a lot, sorry again if it bothers you. Toni said before ending the call.

-So you're going to leave? James asked sadly, knowing quite well that it would have to happen sooner or later, but still not wanting to let go of Gareth.

-Yes, I'm afraid I have to. But we'll see each other again tomorrow in training, so it's not that bad. And we could spend time together after that, maybe to drink coffee in Madrid, or do anything you like. Gareth offered him, knowing that he was going to miss James just as much.

-Oh, this sounds like a romantic date. Are you trying to seduce me? James teased him, but his eyes showed just how much this meant too him.

-Maybe. Would you give me one last kiss? He asked.

James wrapped his hands around Gareth's shoulders immediately, closing his eyes as their lips met, letting Gareth's tongue explore his mouth. It was sweet and loving at first, but it soon became passionate and heated, their bodies pressed against each other. They never wanted to parted, but James pushed Gareth away gently.

-Captain Kroos needs your help, you'd better go now before Peter Pan and Wendy defeat him. He told him, laughing.

Gareth was going to leave, but he froze, understanding his mistake.

-James? 

-What? His lover asked.

-I left my car at the club yesterday. He let out.

-I'm going to drive you there. I just hope Toni will be able to resist until then. You'd really do anything to spend more time with me, right? James chuckled. 

 

It turned out that once Gareth arrived, Alba calmed down, happy to see her father, to Toni's relief. The poor boy looked like if he had spent nights without sleeping. Gareth and James had looked at each other knowingly, both knowing just how tiring children actually could be.

James was reminded of it when he came back home, and saw when he entered his room that the white walls weren't so white anymore, Salomé sleeping peacefully in his bed again, as if she wasn't at the origin of this mischief. James laid next to her, smiling, not finding the strength in him to wake her up to scold her.

After all, she had drawn him, her and Gareth's holding hands. He could tell because one of the characters on the wall had a haircut even weirder than Gareth's real one. It looked like if she had already accepted him in their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
